Vegeta's family
by ynallesh
Summary: this is my first story please be nice . Is about Vegeta and he's new family with Bulma and baby Trunks hope you like it -


**_Vegeta's new family._**

**_Ok I know it looks like a script but I kinda like it that that. This is my very first story and hope you like it its about Vegeta and he's new family and how much he loves them. Well enjoy. ^-^_**

It was a normal day; Bulma was helping Chichi do laundry. Well maybe not so normal for the Z fighters, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Goku and the others were once again on the run for the earth's safety. Bulma and Chichi were very worried.

**Bulma: I hope Vegeta and the others are ok!**

**Chichi: Yeah I hope my Goku is ok too! But don't worry you and me know that they're strong fighters.**

**Bulma: yeah I know, it's just that I don't want that anything bad happened to Vegeta. He better come back fast and ok!**

**Chichi: Bulma are you ok?**

**Bulma: yeah sure! Why you ask?**

**Chichi: well… because you're too worried. You know that they will be ok!**

**Bulma: I know, I know… It's just that…**

**Chichi: What Bulma what's wrong?**

**Bulma: well it's that… I don't think I'm going to able to do this by myself! I don't want to do this without him Chichi! It just won't be the same with out him!**

**Chichi: What won't be the same Bulma?**

**Bulma: I'm pregnant Chichi!**

**Chichi: Your, your… PREGNANT!**

**Bulma: Yes! That's why I'm so worry for him. I know he is strong and he will be ok but I'm still scared.**

In that moment the Z fighters arrived. Vegeta was the first one to go in the house and heard Bulma saying that she was scared.

**Vegeta: Scared of what?**

Bulma and Chichi were surprised, Goku and the others came in to the house.

**Chichi: GOKU! GOHAN!**

Chichi seed running to Goku and Gohan wail hugging them. Bulma ran to Vegeta and hug him like there was no tomorrow.

**Bulma: Oh! Vegeta your ok I was so worried!**

**Vegeta: Why were you worried?**

**Bulma: Oh Vegeta I thought I was going to lose you!**

Bulma seed with tires running down her face. Vegeta smiled softly, and looks at Bulma and wail hugging her seed.

**Vegeta: don't cry Bulma. You're not going to lose me. I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and nothing is going to take me away from my princess. Never no matter what ok! "I love you" (whispered into Bulma's hear).**

**Bulma: I love you to my prince!**

One month later. Everybody was happy and in peace until the Z fighters were disturbed to go to planet Namek to save the earth once again. Bulma and Chichi were saying goodbye to the Z fighters.

**Bulma: You better come back Vegeta. I need you!**

**Vegeta: Don't worry I promise you Ill came back ok! (kisses Bulma on the ford head).**

**Picolo: Vegeta! Come on we have to go now.**

**Vegeta: ok I'm coming. Bulma I love you bye!**

**Bulma: I love you too!**

As Vegeta says goodbye, Bulma starts to cry and screams at Vegeta.

**Bulma: "Vegeta wait I have to tell you something!**

But it was too late they were all ready off.

**Bulma: Oh Chichi now how I'm going to tell him?**

**Chichi: Well you just have to wait, I'm sure that they will come back soon.**

**Bulma: amm… Chichi are you ok?**

**Chichi: Yes! I'm fine, why you ask?**

**Bulma: Well… you're calm and Goku and Gohan just left again and your ok!**

**Chichi: WAAAAAAAAAAH... Bulmaaaa they're gone again! WHY!**

Months have pass since our heroes left and Bulma was about to give birth to her baby, Chichi and Bulma's parents took her to the hospital. That day our heroes arrived to earth. Vegeta started to look for Bulma but there was no sight of her.

**Vegeta: Kacorot! Have you seen Bulma?**

**Goku: oh hey Vegeta! I was just going to tell you that Master Roshi seed that Chichi took her to the hospital. **

**Vegeta: WHAT? NO! WHY?**

**Goku: I don't know! Lest just go to the hospital!**

Vegeta and Goku ran to the hospital and in the waiting room was Chichi and Bulma's parents.

**Chichi: Goku!**

**Goku: Chichi! What happened?**

**Vegeta: WHAT HAPPENED TO BULMA? WHERE IS SHE?**

**Chichi: don't worry Vegeta! The doctor seed that everything came out perfect and that she is ok!**

**Vegeta: But what happened to her?**

**Chichi: just go and see her. I was just about to go in but now you're here you better go she will be so happy to see you!**

**Vegeta: ok thank you!**

**Chichi: Oh and Vegeta! Congratulations!**

**Vegeta: uhm? For what?**

**Chichi: just go and see her!**

Vegeta ran to Bulma's room.

**Goku: say Chichi way you congratulated Vegeta?**

**Chichi: Because Bulma and Vegeta are parents now!**

**Goku: wow that's awesome! Vegeta is a dad!**

In Bulma's room.

**Vegeta: Bulma I'm here! What happened?**

**Bulma: Vegeta! Come here I want you to meet someone!**

Vegeta nervously walk to Bulma's bed. And stand next to her.

**Bulma: Vegeta… this is Trunks. Your son.**

**Vegeta: What? My… son…?**

**Bulma: yes! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was pregnant, but you had to go and I never got a chance to tell you. **

**Vegeta: I'm a father.**

**Bulma: yes! We are parents!**

**Vegeta: I think this is that happiest day of my life!**

**Bulma: yeah mine too!**

**Vegeta: So this little guy right here is Trunks. My Trunks!**

**Bulma: yes! He is just as handsome as he's father!**

**Vegeta: Yeah, and as cute as he's mother!**

**Bulma: Yes. My baby!**

**Vegeta: My son… Trunks!**

One year later.

**Bulma: Vegeta can you change Trunks for me!**

**Vegeta: WHAT? BUT THAT'S YOUR JOB!**

**Bulma: come on Vegeta. I'm making dinner!**

**Vegeta: ok, ok, I'll change him!**

Vegeta went to Trunk's room and change him.

**Bulma: Oh! And Vegeta one more thing, dress Trunks with something cute and you to put on something handsome. We are having guest tonight!**

**Vegeta: What? No! Who? **

**Bulma: Goku and Chichi are coming with Krilin and 18. We are having dinner all together, and…**

**Vegeta: NO!**

**Bulma: Vegeta what's wrong? ****You don't want to have dinner with our friends?**

**Vegeta: NO!**

**Bulma: well that's too bad because they are on their way, and we are having dinner with our friends ok. Now go and change! **

**Vegeta: Bulma!**

**Bulma: Now Vegeta please! And don't worry I promise you that it won't be long ok! (Kisses Vegeta on the chick) please my prince!**

**Vegeta: Fine!**

Vegeta took Trunks and change.

**Bulma: thank you Vegeta!**

**Vegeta: yeah, yeah!**

Vegeta came down stares with Trunks all dress up.

**Bulma: oh Vegeta, Trunks you two look so handsome!**

**Vegeta: thanx!**

One hour later, the door bell ring.

**Goku: Hello Bulma weir here!**

**Bulma: Coming! Vegeta can you get the door wail I go change Trunks, he got dirty. **

**Vegeta: Grrrrr! Fine.**

Vegeta gets the door.

**Goku: Hi! Vegeta how it's going! Thanx for invited us!**

**Vegeta: Kakorot…**

**Bulma: hey everybody sorry Trunks got a dirty again, please come in!**

**Chichi: Oh Bulma he is so cute!**

**Goku: Yeah! And he is so big!**

**Bulma: Oh that reminds me next month is Trunks first birthday party, so all of you most come! **

**Goku: We wouldn't misted!**

Later that night.

**Goku: well thank you for the mill it was delicious!**

**Chichi: thanx for everything!**

**Bulma: Thank you all for coming! Bye!**

Everyone left.

**Vegeta: thank God! There gone!**

**Bulma: Oh Vegeta come on it was fun!**

**Vegeta: maybe for you! I don't like that kind of "fun". Please don't ever ask me to do that ever again!**

**Bulma: (puts arms around Vegeta) you know Trunks is sleeping, I can make it up to you for tonight if you want my prince!**

**Vegeta: (lifts Bulma) well my princess what do you have in mind!**

**Bulma: well my Saiyan Princes why don't you find out!**

Bulma and Vegeta lay on the sofa with the light off and just when things were about to get very romantic Trunks stars crying.

**Vegeta: you gotta be kidding!**

**Bulma: I'm sorry honey, I'll be right back ok!**

**Vegeta: yeah sure!**

Bulma ran to Trunks room, the baby continues crying. Bulma took him down stairs.

**Bulma: Vegeta here hold Trunks!**

**Vegeta: But Bulma…**

**Bulma: please Vegeta try to make him to stop crying, wail I get him some milk.**

Bulma ran to the kitchen. Vegeta look at Trunks and smiled, Trunks stop crying and looks at Vegeta and starts trying to say something. Bulma comes in the room and is surprised as well as Vegeta.

**Bulma: oh my God!**

**Baby Trunks: "dad"! ^-^**

Vegeta and Bulma are surprised.

**Bulma: Oh! Trunks you… you… SEED DAD! OH VEGETA! O.O**

**Vegeta: He seed dad!**

**Bulma: YEY! Trunks that's my baby!**

**Vegeta: Trunks seed dad!**

**Bulma: Trunks can you say daddy come on Trunks you can do it say daddy!**

**Baby Trunks: d-dada d-DADDY! ^o^**

**Bulma: VEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAA! TRUNKS SEED DADDY YEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY! Ok, ok Trunks can you say mom come on Trunks say mommy! ^-^**

**Baby Trunks: mmmm- MOMMY! ^o^**

**Bulma: VEGETA VEGETA VEGETA ! TRUNKS SEED MOMMY! o :')**

**Vegeta: yeah thats my boy! **

**Bulma: My little princes!**

**Vegeta: Trunks, the little prince of all saiyans!**

One month later, Trunks Birthday Party.

**Chichi: hey Bulma weir here!**

**Bulma: oh you guys thanx for coming**, **come in** **the party is in the back yard.**

**Goku: hey so where's the birthday boy!**

**Bulma: oh Vegeta is still trying to dress him up. You know for a little guy he is very strong and very active too!**

**Vegeta: BULMAAAA! **

**Bulma: what!**

**Vegeta: can you come up her for a minute?**

**Bulma: I'll be right back my little princes need help with daddy! Coming deer! **

Bulma went up stairs to Trunks room.

**Bulma: What's wrong honey?**

**Vegeta: He won't stay still!**

**Baby Trunks: No daddy no! hihihi!**

**Bulma: hahaha! That's so cute Trunks, ok, ok I'll take care of him, but you have to go down with the guys!**

**Vegeta: I can't!**

**Bulma: Vegeta you have to go down for the party…**

**Vegeta: I have to go change again.**

**Bulma: why?**

**Vegeta: Trunks droll all over me and I think he pee a little too.**

**Bulma: ok then, go change and I'll finish dressing Trunks.**

Vegeta went to he's room and change.

**Bulma: ok Trunks lets dress you…**

**Baby Trunks: NO mommy!**

**Bulma: oh Trunks you're so cute! Come on lets go down stairs so everybody will see you.**

**Baby Trunks: no I want daddy!**

**Bulma: oh you want daddy to take you down stairs!**

**Baby Trunks: yes I want daddy!**

Bulma took Trunks to Vegeta's room.

**Bulma: hey deer Trunks wants to go with you!**

**Vegeta: really? Why?**

**Bulma: I don't really know honey. Just bring him down when you're done ok!**

**Vegeta: Ok!**

Bulma went down stairs. Vegeta was getting ready.

**Bulma: ok then this party is set all we need is to wait for my little princes to come down.**

**Chichi: why you left him up stairs**?

**Bulma: well Trunks didn't want me to bring him down. He is so cute he** **wanted Vegeta to bring him down!**

**Everyone: awww!**

Vegeta is coming down with Baby Trunks in he's arms.

**Bulma: oh! Here come my two Princes!**

After the party everybody left Vegeta, Bulma and Baby Trunks enjoyed the rest their evening together. Vegeta was sitting on the sofa and Bulma was laying down on he's chest.

**Bulma: Oh Vegeta today was just perfect, thank you for being here.**

**Vegeta: I wouldn't want to be any were else my princess.**

Baby Trunks went crawling to Vegeta and Bulma.

**Baby Trunks: mommy daddy up!**

Bulma picked Trunks and laid him on her chest.

**Vegeta: I can't wait to start training him, I'm sure that he is going to be very strong.**

**Bulma: just like he's father!**

**Vegeta: yeah my son the next Saiyan Princes!**

**Bulma: yeah, now I have two princes that I love so much!**

Bulma kissed Trunks and Vegeta and the chick. Vegeta kissed Bulma back.

Five years later. Vegeta is training in the Gravity Room, Trunks is watching him train.

**Trunks: hey dad… when can I start training?**

**Vegeta: well Trunks… if it were for me… I'd say two years ago. But your mother didn't let me; she said to wait until you were older.**

**Trunks: well I'm older now, why don't you train me now!**

**Vegeta: I don't know Trunks you're not even spouts to be here.**

**Trunks: why not?**

**Vegeta: Trunks you can't barely move, the gravity level is too strong for you! **

**Trunks: well ok then how about if I turn in to Super Saiyan!**

Trunks turned in to Super Saiyan like nothing, he did it so easily that Vegeta was shock.

**Vegeta: T-Trunks since when can you turn in to Super Saiyan? **

**Trunks: what do you mean dad?**

**Vegeta: when was the first time you turned in to Super Saiyan?**

**Trunks: well I was playing fight with Goten to see who is more stronger and I turned Super Saiyan!**

**Vegeta: can Kakorot's son turn in to Super Saiyan?**

**Trunks: Yeah! Why?**

**Vegeta: and who won?**

**Trunks: well I did! I'm much stronger that Goten because I'm older!**

**Vegeta: that's my son! So you really want to train?**

**Trunks: YES!**

**Vegeta: well then let's train you!**

Bulma calls Vegeta in to the gravity room.

**Bulma: Vegeta! Don't go too hard on my Trunks, I know that he can take you, but be careful please!**

Vegeta and Trunks are surprised.

**Vegeta: don't worry, I'll start easy on him. **


End file.
